Lost Heaven
by DarkChiyo
Summary: Eine neue Bedrohung wartet am Ende des Horizonts auf die Dicloni und die Menschen. Man sagt, man schafft sich selbst immer die schlimmsten Monster. Spielt einige Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Rocci s "Differences"-Saga. Rated M for Violence.
1. Prolog

**Lost Heaven**

**-Prolog-**

Sie wusste nicht wo sie war. Die Sonnenstrahlen und die eisige Kälte des frühen Morgens weckten sie, zusammen mit dem salzigen Geruch des Meeres und dem Schreien der Möwen das sie in der Ferne hören konnte. Ihr Körper schmerzte und ihre Erinnerungen waren verschwommen, genauso wie ihr Blick. Benommen richtete sich das Mädchen auf und versuchte zu verstehen wo sie sich eigentlich befand. Eine Lagerhalle, irgendwo in den äußeren Bezirken. Sie konnte die Brandung und die Möwen hören die entfernt schrien. Es gelang ihr erst nach ein paar Anläufen aufzustehen und das schreckliche Schwindelgefühl zu bekämpfen das sie in diesem Moment zu übermannen drohte. "Wo...wo bin ich...", murmelte sie benommen und sah an sich herunter. Sie machte einen erbärmlichen Anblick. Alles was sie trug war eine einfache hellblaue Krankenhauskleidung ohne Schuhe und selbst diese war schmutzig und...blutig. Ein unruhiges Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie in der letzten Nacht gewesen war oder was sie gemacht hatte. Bilder schossen ihr plötzlich vor Augen und sie stürzte nach hinten, ihre ganze Willenskraft aufbietend um sich nicht übergeben zu müssen. Was waren das für Bilder gewesen? Entsetzte Blicke, versteinerte Gesichter und Blut das auf die Wände und den Boden spritzte. "Urgh..." stöhnte sie und versuchte sich zu erinnern. "Wer bin ich, verdammt!" fluchte sie verhalten. Es war nichts, bloß diese elendigen Bilder, die von undeutlichen Schemen zu furchterregenden Visionen wechselten ohne ihr auch nur eine diese Fragen zu beantworten. Schließlich beschloss das Mädchen das Ganze beiseite zu lassen und ihrem gegenwärtigen Standort einen genaueren Blick zu widmen. Sie befand sich in einem verwahrlosten Gebäude das ganz offensichtlich bessere Tage gesehen hatte und scheinbar nicht benutzt wurde. Es schien sich um eine Güterumschlagsplatz zu handeln. Weite Flächen für ankommende und verlassende Fahrzeuge sowie unzählige herumstehende hölzerne Kisten mit einigen Schaltern, an denen die Fracht angenommen wurde. Sie selbst befand sich im hinteren Teil, verborgen von Kisten, Gerümpel und einigen stillstehenden und nicht mehr funktionierenden Lastkraftwägen. Licht gab es keines, nur einige Sonnenstrahlen die zunehmend stärker in das Gebäude einfielen. Sich an einem Regal anlehnend sah sich das Mädchen um. "Warum bin ich hier?" fragte sie sich in Gedanken und versuchte sich verzweifelt zu erinnern. Sie hatte keine Vorräte bei sich, kein Geld und keinen Anhaltspunkt. Lediglich ein unscheinbarer Anhänger lag neben ihr auf den Boden den sie erst nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Vorsichtig ging sie in die Hocke und nahm ihn behutsam auf um ihn anschließend genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Es war eine Art... Identifikationsnummer, etwas, das sie ausweisen sollte. Es schien schlüssig, denn es strahlte eine ziemliche Vertrautheit aus auch wenn sich das Gefühl mit großer Wut und Ekel vermischte und sie fast dazu trieb, ihn einfach wegzuwerfen, soweit wie nur irgend möglich. Erneut erfasste sie eine Welle von verstörenden Bildern und Übelkeit und sie brauchte ein paar Minuten um sich zu sammeln. Dann, als die schlimmsten Zeichen vorbei waren, machte sie sich daran, den Gegenstand genauer zu untersuchen. Ein Bild und ein Name, oder vielmehr eine Nummer waren auf der Vorderseite zu sehen. Ein düster blickendes blasses Mädchen mit rötlichen Haaren und grünen Augen. Sie wirkte verloren oder traurig. Daneben war die Nummer #74 zu lesen. Sie fühlte allerdings das auf der Rückseite etwas eingeritzt worden war. Ohne Zögern drehte sie es um und sah in unbeholfener und fahriger Schrift den Namen "Amy". Sie blinzelte und drehte es unsicher in ihrer Hand. Amy? War das ihr Name? Wer war sie und was machte sie hier? Wieso konnte ihr niemand diese Fragen beantworten und wieso hatte sie es vergessen?

Plötzlich erfüllten Geräusche das Gebäude und vertrieb die Stille die sich über die Halle gelegt hatte. Instinktiv ging Amy in Deckung und spürte wie ihr Herz anfing wie wild zu klopfen. Sie wollte nicht von irgend jemandem gesehen werden. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl das sie alleine am besten aufgehoben wäre und das sie anders war als die anderen. Warum, wusste sie nicht, nur das eben so war. Einige Stimmen waren zu hören, es schienen mehrere zu sein. Drei, vielleicht vier Personen. Was sie sagten, konnte Amy nicht nachvollziehen, zu undeutlich waren ihre Stimmen. Eine Person war weiblich. Was sie hier wollten, wusste Amy nicht und sie hoffte nicht auf sie zu stoßen. Erklären konnte sie es ihnen ohnehin nicht, wer sie war, was sie hier tat und wieso sie in solch einer Verfassung war, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Früher oder später allerdings würde sie hinaus müssen um Antworten zu bekommen. Die Personen schienen sich dem Ort zu nähern und Amy wurde von einer ziemlichen Unruhe erfasst. Sie sollten gehen, einfach nur gehen. Doch ihre stummen Gebete wurden nicht erhört, im Gegenteil. Diese Personen suchten etwas Bestimmtes. Ein Krächzen war zu hören als eine der Personen die Tür öffnete und Amy konnte sehen, wie ein weiterer Kegel Licht in das Innere des Gebäudes hineinfiel. Es beleuchtete die Personen ziemlich gut und ohne es sich wirklich erklären zu können, hatte Amy nur noch bloße Verachtung und Wut für diese Menschen übrig. Sie trugen militärische Kleidung sowie Nachtsichtgeräte. Was sie allerdings am meisten ausmachte, waren ihr Verhalten und ihre Sturmgewehre, die sie bei sich trugen. Mit einem Mal begriff Amy, dass sie hinter ihr her waren und doch war sie verblüfft darüber, wie sie so schnell entdeckt werden konnte.

"#74 muss hier ganz in der Nähe sein. Seid vorsichtig." warnte die Frau, während sie langsam aber sicher die Umgebung absuchten. Scheinwerfer erhellten die Dunkelheit und machten es Amy schwerer, sich zu verstecken. Ganz leise und vorsichtig, um sich nicht durch Lärm zu verraten und vor den Lichtkegeln sicher zu sein, wich Amy nach hinten zurück. Das war natürlich nur aufgeschobene Zeit, denn sie war schon ziemlich am Ende der Halle und die Soldaten hatten sich auf wenige Meter Abstand verteilt, während sie langsam auf sie zukamen. Sie waren hinter ihr her und sie würden sie mit Gewalt mitnehmen. Wo immer sie auch hinkommen sollte, Amy wollte nicht an diesen Ort. Niemals. Plötzlich hielt sie sich erneut dem Kopf und musste mit ganzer Willenskraft ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als die schrecklich bohrenden Kopfschmerzen erneut zurückkehrten. Doch es war noch nicht alles. Bilder...von einem einfachen weißen Raum, kahl und leer sowie einer Apparatur, einer Art Stuhl mit Bein- und Armfesseln, kamen ihr ins Gedächtnis. Es tat weh, war kalt und wurde von dem ständigen Surren und Piepen elektronischer Geräte begleitet, die sie auch in der Nacht heimsuchten. Gegenüber von diesem kleinen Raum, in dem sich nichts befand außer dieser Apparatur und einem roten Halbkreis im Durchmesser von ungefähr 2 Metern, war gegenüber eine rechteckig angelegte Glasscheibe knapp unter der Decke, von der aus gesichtslose Männer in weißen Kitteln kalt auf sie herabstarrten. Ein grelles Licht blendete sie plötzlich und sie musste die Augen zusammenkneifen ehe sie sich wieder in der Lagerhalle befand. Die Soldaten waren nahe und sie war kurz davor entdeckt zu werden. Sie musste rasch einen Ausweg finden oder es würde gefährlich werden.

"Sicher, das sie hier ist? Vielleicht wird der Sender gestört oder sie hat ihn verloren." sagte einer der Soldaten rechts vor Amy mit einer rauhen Stimme. Er hatte einen massigen Körper und trug die größte Waffe. Er hatte schwarzes Haar, mehr konnte das Mädchen nicht sehen ohne aus ihrer schützenden Deckung herauszukommen. Sie spürte erneut ihren Zorn und ein plötzliches Verlangen diesen Männern und der Frau weh zu tun. So sehr das sie vor Schmerz aufschrien. Woher das kam, wusste Amy nicht und ehrlich gesagt, war ihr das egal. Diesem inneren Drang nachgebend, verließ sie ihre Deckung und starrte die Frau mit finsteren Blick an, ehe sämtliche Lichtkegel auf sie gerichtet wurden. Dann lächelte sie...

**AN: Weder der Anime Elfenlied, noch die originalen Charaktere von Rocci gehören mir sondern den rechtmäßigen Besitzern. Allerdings gehört #74 "Amy" mir :P**

**Das ist der Prolog von der ganzen Geschichte. Mal schauen wie er ankommt. Es wird auf jeden Fall eine längere Geschichte werden. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Für Kritik stehe ich jederzeit offen, sofern sie sachlich ist.**

**Anm.: Danke an Thomas für die Fehlerkorrektur. Scheint, ich habe damit einen guten Beta-Reader gefunden^^  
**


	2. Kapitel 1: Ungewisser Morgen

**Kapitel 1: Ungewisser Morgen**

Eine Menge war passiert, seit jenen schicksalhaften Tagen an denen Serelia entmachtet und die Diclonius-Gemeinde in eine neue Zeit des Friedens geführt wurde. Die meisten Anlagen, in denen die Dicloni untergebracht waren, wurden entweder zerstört oder vergessen und der große Gedenkstein, der für die Toten beider Seiten in Tokio aufgestellt wurde und ein ewiges Mahnmal bilden sollte, wurde um weitere Namen hinzugefügt. Die Wogen glätteten sich und die Welt wandte sich wieder ihren normalen Gang zu. So schien es jedenfalls. Doch ein Ort war von einer enormen Hektik erfüllt. An der Küste zur Stadt, in einer Forschungsstation die von starken Sicherheitskräften umgeben war, hörte sich ein Mann, der zuständige Direktor der Anlage T-7 die ernstzunehmenden Berichte an, die sich seit der Nacht des Ausbruchs überschlugen. Samuel Spencer, auf die 40 zugehend, war ein schlanker Mann, europäischer Herkunft mit lässiger Bürokleidung, schwarzen Haaren, die sich anfingen zu lichten und einen scharfen, bohrenden Blick. Diese Anlage, die vor dem Ende der großen Diclonius-Kriege, ebenfalls für die Forschung an die Dicloni verwendet und dann offiziell aufgegeben wurde, hatte niemals wirklich seine Aktivität aufgegeben. Zwar hatte man aufgehört an den Dicloni zu forschen, war jedoch besorgt, welche Mittel die Menschheit haben würde, sollte sich so etwas wie im Fall Brutus oder Serelia wiederholen. Angetrieben von den Erinnerungen an die Massaker, die in dieser Zeit von diesen Personen vielfach begangen wurde und dem Hass, der dadurch entstanden war, forschte man nach Möglichkeiten und Technologien wie man sich besser gegen diese Art der Bedrohung wehren konnte. Doch nun war ein Ausbruch erfolgt und der Kontakt zu dem Suchtrupp in den Morgenstunden war abgerissen. "Wir sollten ein zweites Team hinterherschicken. Wir müssen wissen was passiert ist doch es scheint offensichtlich, das #74 ihre Finger im Spiel hat!" erklärte der leitende Wissenschaftler mit ruhiger Stimme und sah zum Direktor, wobei er den direkten Augenkontakt vermied.

"Also noch ein Team verlieren und noch mehr Zerstörung und Chaos hinterlassen, hm?" fragte der Direktor schroff nach ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Dann seufzte er. War er wirklich von lauter Idioten umgeben? Es war schon unfassbar genug gewesen das trotz umfassreicher Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ein Ausbruch erfolgen konnte und jetzt sollten noch mehr Lämmer zur Schlachtbank geschickt werden. "Ist der Sender noch aktiv?" wollte Spencer stattdessen wissen und der Wissenschaftler nickte. "Sie hat sich von dem Hafengebiet wegbewegt und bewegt sich in Richtung der Stadt zu."

"Gut. Ich schicke jemanden, der sich um das Problem kümmern kann. Er ist besser als ein ganzes Einsatzkommando inbegriffen. Sucht unterdessen nach dem Verantwortlichen für den Zwischenfall. Es darf sich nicht nochmal wiederholen." - "Verstanden!"

**Unterdessen...**

Wie in Trance war Amy durch die Straßen gewandelt ohne einen Blick auf die Umgebung und die Leute zu werfen. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen und ihr Körper schmerzte und erneut schien es als ob ein Teil ihres Gedächtnisses ausgelöscht worden war. Sie erinnerte sich wie sie erneut in dem brennenden Lagerhaus zu sich gekommen war, von verstümmelten Körpern umgeben und wie sie voller Angst weggelaufen war. Sie musste weg, einfach nur weg und diese Hölle hinter sich lassen. Doch die Fragen quälten sie weiterhin, nach ihrer Herkunft und nach dem was sie selbst war, was sie getan hatte und was diese Leute von ihr wollten. Doch das war nicht das einzige Problem dem sie sich stellen musste. Eine ungeheure Wut flammte immer wieder in ihr auf wenn sie an Menschen und Diclonius vorbeilief. Diclonius, ja...sie wusste wer diese Mädchen mit den pinkfarbenen Haaren und den Hörnern waren und sie hasste sie. Jeden einzelnen ohne Ausnahme. Der Drang, ihnen wehzutun, drohte sie mehr als einmal zu überwältigen doch sie hielt es mit eisernen Willen zurück. Es war nicht die richtige Zeit dafür. Nicht, solange sie allein und verwundbar war. Warum sie diese Personen vernichten wollte, das nichts mehr von ihnen zurückblieb, wusste sie nicht. Nur, das Amy es tun musste. So lange bis niemand mehr von diesen gehörnten Missgeburten umherwandelte. Die Menschen tötete sie aus einen anderen Grund doch auch der war ihr entfallen.

"Wer ist dieses Mädchen? Sie sieht furchtbar aus."

"Ob wir die Polizei rufen sollten? Vielleicht wurde ihr etwas angetan?"

Diese und ähnliches hörte das Mädchen immer wieder, ohne dem eine Beachtung zu schenken. Sie konnte nicht in ein Krankenhaus. Sie würden sie finden und dann wäre es vorbei. Ewig würde ihr Glück nicht mehr halten. Mitgenommen setzte sie sich auf eine Bank und vergrub das Gesicht in ihre Hände um ihre Verzweiflung niederzukämpfen. Wohin sollte sie nur gehen? Es gab niemand, der auch nur einen Gedanken an sie verschwendete. Sie schloss die Augen und spielte mit dem Anhänger als sie einige weitere Stimmen hörte. Erst schenkte sie diesen keine weitere Beachtung als diese näher kamen. "_Wer nähert sich einer Person mit blutiger, zerrissener Kleidung?_" dachte Amy verwundert und öffnete die Augen. Vor ihr stand eine hübsche Frau mittleren Alters, die wohl schon bald auf die vierzig zuging. Sie strahlte eine natürliche Fröhlichkeit aus und anders als bei anderen Menschen oder Dicloni fühlte sich Amy nicht unwohl in ihrer Nähe. Sie hatte lange hell violette Haare, die sie frei trug und normale Sommerkleidung welche durch dunklere Farben dominiert wurden. Amy bemerkte sofort das es sich um einen Diclonius handelte. Neben ihr war ein Kind, ein Junge von vielleicht elf, zwölf Jahren mit schwarzen Haaren, schmächtiger Statur und in kurzer dunkelblauer Hose und gelben T-Shirt unterwegs, ein Eis in der Hand. Er sah sie neugierig aber auch vorsichtig an und sprach kein Wort. "Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?" fragte die Frau mit einer sanften Stimme und Amy sah erneut zu ihr auf. Anders als sonst, verspürte sie keinerlei Feindseligkeit gegen sie und das verwunderte Amy fast ebensosehr wie ihr sonstiger Lebensumstand. "Ich...Nicht wirklich." gestand Amy schließlich. "Ich weiß nicht wo ich hin soll. Es ist ziemlich chaotisch in meinem Leben." Die Frau schwieg dazu und schien etwas abzuwägen. "Bist du angegriffen worden? Ich kann dich zum Krankenhaus begleiten wenn du möchtest." Amy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich brauch nur einen Platz um mich auszuruhen, ansonsten komme ich schon klar. Allerdings kenne ich mich hier nicht aus."

Die Frau runzelte die Stirn, schien aber seltsamerweise zu verstehen. Dann wirkte sie als ob sie einen Entschluss gefasst hätte. "Ich kenne eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit. Ich wohne selbst schon seit Jahren dort und die Leute dort sind nett. Das Mapple Inn. Ich kann dich dorthin bringen und mit dem Besitzer sprechen. Sicherlich lässt er dich dort wohnen." bot sie an und nun konnte Amy ihre Überraschung definitiv nicht verbergen. "Mein Name ist übrigens Nana. Das hier ist mein Sohn Roc." stellte sich die Frau, nun bekannt als Nana, vor. Roc selbst schwieg. Er schien von ihrem Aussehen eingeschüchtert doch das nahm ihm Amy nicht sonderlich übel. "Amy. Wieso hilfst du mir?" erwiderte das Mädchen während Nana ihr nur einen Blick zuwarf, der mit einem Mal tiefer wirkte als vorhin. "Sagen wir, ich kann erahnen in welch einer Position du dich befindest und das ich in einer ähnlichen war." erklärte Nana schließlich und Amy beschloss es dabei bewenden zu lassen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartete aber vielleicht würde sich ihr Leben jetzt etwas zum Besseren wenden.

Was alle drei nicht wussten war, das jemand sie beobachtete. Diese Person war genauso in einer schlechten Verfassung und fuhr sich immer wieder durch die Haare. "Ich kann nicht fassen das diese kranke Schlampe zu so etwas fähig ist." murmelte er. "Aber das wirst du bereuen, #74! Bitter bereuen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Mann in der Menge.

**AN: Thank you Rocci, for your Support with Nana´s Age, her child and other vital informations^^ I hope you enjoy this.**


	3. Kapitel 2: Erstes Zusammentreffen

Lost Heaven Chapter 2

**Titel: Erstes Zusammentreffen**

Es dauerte nicht lange für das Trio um an den belebten Straßen mit fröhlich redenden Menschen und gehörnten Wesen, den Diclonius, wie Amy von Nana erfuhr, die ebenfalls rege und fröhlich an den Alltagsgeschäften teilnahmen. Allerdings verspürte Amy jedes Mal wenn einer der Diclonius an ihnen vorbeiging oder in der Nähe war, ein seltsames Feuer in sich das sie sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte. Nachdenklich folgte sie Nana und Roc die sich über völlig belanglose Dinge unterhielten. Offenbar hatte Nana den Kleinen von der Schule abgeholt und während dieser stolz von seinen Erlebnissen berichtete, drifteten Amy´s Gedanken zu etwas anderen ab.

Was war es, das sie so mit Wut erfüllte und ein stetiges Flüstern hevorrief das sie nur mühsam ignorieren und vor den beiden verbergen konnte? Die Stimme, die beständig "Töte sie alle!" flüsterte, immer und immer wieder. Sie hatte ihr schon einmal nachgegeben, das wusste sie aber sie konnte sich weder erklären warum sie das wusste noch wann das passiert war. So gefangen in ihren Gedanken bemerkte Amy nicht das Nana sie immer wieder beäugte und versuchte sie abzuschätzen. _Was geht in ihr vor? _dachte Nana immer wieder und beschloss es im Mapple Inn anzusprechen wenn sie allein und ungestört sein würden. Als sie an der schattigen Allee vorbeiliefen, die Nana zufolge, zum Mapple Inn führen würde, belauschte Amy das Gespräch von zwei Diclonius. "Es soll einen Großbrand an den Hafenanlagen gegeben haben." - "Ich weiß, ich hoffe es ist niemand zu Schaden gekommen." erwiderte die Gesprächspartnerin, ebenfalls ein Diclonius mit einem zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundenen Haar, besorgt. Amy runzelte die Stirn. Ein Großbrand? Bilder kamen ihr plötzlich in den Sinn und sie stoppte abrupt.

"Sie aktiviert ihre Fähigkeiten! Sucht Deckung!" rief die Frau alarmiert. Zwecklos...Die Art als die Soldaten in Deckung gingen und begannen mit ihren Sturmgewehren auf sie zu feuern...zwecklos. Das langsame Aufheulen der massiven gewehrartigen Waffe des Riesens ehe ein Feuerhagel auf sie niederging...zwecklos. "Amy? Was ist los?" Feuer, überall Feuer und schmerzerfüllte Schreie, Menschen in Uniformen die zu Asche und Knochen verbrannten. "Amy! Hey! Amy!" eine Stimme die eindringlich ihren Namen rief. Wer ist sie? Was will sie? "AMY!" Plötzlich schaute sie auf und sah blass und zitternd zu Nana die sie an die Schultern gepackt und sanft geschüttelt hatte. Ein besorgter Gesichtsasudruck war zu sehen doch das Mädchen selbst fühlte sich nur hundeelend. "Was ist passiert? Du bist stehen geblieben und hast in die Luft gestarrt." sagte Nana mit besorgten Ton. Unsicherheit schwang ebenfalls in der Stimme mit. Roc hatte die ganze Situation mit großen Augen beobachtet und blieb mit verunsicherter Miene nahe seiner Mutter stehen. Erst jetzt registrierte das blonde Mädchen das sie wohl einigen Trubel verursacht hatte. "Ent-Entschuldigt. Ich wollte das nicht." erwiderte Amy und senkte den Kopf. Nana sagte nichts sondern seufzte nur. "Wir sind gleich da. Dann kannst du dich erholen während ich mit den Anderen spreche." erklärte sie. Amy nickte nur betreten ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Schließlich kamen sie an und Amy konnte nicht schlecht staunen als sie das staatliche Gebäude zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekam. Es war im klassischen japanischen Stil aufgebaut, mit einem an den Ecken leicht gebogenen Dach und wurde von einem sanften Garten und einem kleinen Teich umgeben. Während Nana das Tor öffnete, das sie mit einem Klingeln ankündigte, betrat Amy schüchtern den Vorhof und betrachtete alles genau. Allerdings waren sie nicht allein. Eine ältere Frau mit langen rötlichen Haaren saß an der kleinen Treppenstufe am Haupteingang und beobachtete Amy mit einem kritischen Blick. Es lag keine direkte Feindseligkeit darin nur eine gesunde Vorsicht und Amy spürte gleich zu Beginn das sie bei ihr vorsichtig sein musste. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie das Verlangen stärker als nie zuvor in ihr aufsteigen. Dennoch versuchte sie so gut es ging diese zu ignorieren. Solange sie sich nicht erklären konnte warum sie so fühlte, würde sie ihr nicht nachgeben.

"Das ist Lucy. Sie leitet zusammen mit ihrem Mann, Kouta, das Mapple Inn. Du brauchst keine Angst vor ihnen zu haben." sagte Nana mit freundlicher Stimme, wohl auch um sie zu beruhigen. Angst haben? Amy lächelte ihr zu und nickte aber auch nur um sie im Glauben zu lassen das sie damit etwas Gutes tat. Amy hatte keine Angst. Nicht vor Lucy jedenfalls. Nein, die Furcht lag eher in ihrer möglichen Niederlage gegen diese verdammte Stimme begründet die unbarmherzig gegen ihr Inneres schrie. Genau in diesem Moment stand Lucy auf und ging zu ihnen, ihr langes Haar bewegte sich anmutig und die Frau strahlte eine eigentümliche Aura aus die Amy zuvor nicht gesehen hatte. Etwas von einem Verständnis das ihr selbst und anderen fehlte. Offenbar hatte sie eine Menge erlebt. "Hallo. Ich leite hier zusammen mit meinem Mann diese Pension. Mein Name ist Lucy. Können sie mir erklären, warum sie in so einem Zustand sind?" Natürlich, Amy hatte ganz vergessen das sie noch immer in diesen blutigen Sachen umherlief. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Ich weiß nur das ich verfolgt werde und nicht zur Polizei gehen kann." gestand Amy schließlich nervös und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Ich brauche nur einen Ort wo ich mich ausruhen kann, für eine Nacht. Dann bin ich schon wieder weg." Lucy´s Blick schien bohrender zu werden und Amy fühlte sich unwillkürlich an einen Harpiye erinnert. "Ich gehe nicht davon aus das du es bezahlen kannst?" fragte Lucy rethorisch ehe Nana dann einsprang. "Es ist schon okay. Ich übernehme das." Amy sah mit großen Augen zu der Frau. Obwohl sie sie gar nicht kannte. Nana lächelte ihr beruhigend zu. "Es kommt schon alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Daraufhin nickte Amy nur dankbar. Sie konnte ihr Glück wirklich nicht fassen. Vielleicht konnte sie dann mehr über ihre Vergangenheit herausfinden. Gedankenverloren spielte sie mit ihrem Anhänger den sie vollkommen in ihrer Hand umschlossen hatte.

**In der Zwischenzeit am Hafen**

"Anzahl der Überreste...zwei Personen. Sie sind bis auf die Knochen abgebrannt." "Genauso wie die ganze verfluchte Halle hier." erwiderte der andere Soldat während er grimmig die verkohlten Überreste betrachtete. Die gesamte Halle sah aus als ob überall flüssiges Napalm niedergegangen und mit einem Schlag abgefackelt worden war. Es gab nichts was diese totale Zerstörung überlebt hatte. Umgeworfene Kisten, ausgebrannt und ausgebrannte Fahrzeuge, es war gespenstisch und bot apokalyptische Zerstörung. "Und sie läuft mitten in der Stadt rum? Scheiße!" entgegnete der erste. "Die Forensik hat alles markiert, das auf uns zurückverfolgt werden könnte. Lasst uns die Leichen einpacken und weg hier." Das Gebäude würde nicht mehr zu retten sein und womöglich abgerissen werden. Kein allzugroßer Verlust doch ein wirkungsvolles Beispiel für die Zerstörungskraft von Nummer 74. "Die Aufnahmegeräte der Soldaten sind auch sichergestellt. Es wird später aussehen als ob einige explosive Güter hier hochgegangen und den Laden in Schutt und Asche gelegt haben. Niemand wird Verdacht schöpfen." - "Gut. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch 74 finden und unschädlich machen ehe die grundlegenden Ziele fortgesetzt werden können." Dieser Zwischenfall war nur ein kleiner Rückstoß im großen Plan. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis 74 wieder rückfällig werden würde und anfing zu morden und sie mussten nur der Blutspur folgen. Unglücklicherweise war der Sender beim Kampf zerstört worden und es war anzunehmen das das gesamte Team ausgelöscht worden war. "Commander Yamanaka? Wir sind bereit zum Abmarsch. Alle Spuren sind gesichert und der Helikopter ist bereit uns zurückzufliegen." Yamanaka nickte. Er wusste das noch zwei weitere Personen fehlten. Das Team hatte aus vier Mitgliedern bestanden aber es gab nur zwei Leichen. Aber er würde sich um die anderen beiden auch noch kümmern. Der Commander ahnte schon wer diese Überlebenden waren und sie würden ihn in seinem Versuch mehr Einfluss auf Spencer zu gewinnenn nur behindern. "Verlieren wir keine Zeit." sagte er schroff und drehte sich um während die Rotoren des Transporthubschraubers schon wieder losheulten._ Wo immer du bist, 74_, dachte er. _Du kannst vielleicht eine Zeitlang weglaufen, du kannst uns vielleicht sogar abschütteln aber deine eigene Natur kannst du nicht verraten._

**Author Notes: Once again Rocci for your Help regarding all Differences Characters. This Chapter felt a bit, don´t know...not so good like the others. I will wait what you think and maybe revwrite it. And sorry for the delayed update. My Internet broke down before I could post it =_=**

**And for the anonym Faggot: If you don´t like it then don´t read it. I won´t change the language for you. The people, whose opinion I consider important, like this and as long as this is so, I won´t change anything. At last, when you flame, put your original name or bug off!**


End file.
